Polishing A Rough Lamppost
by Dutchman89
Summary: Caevyn Cousland and Zevran know Alistair is watching... and Caevyn decides to invite him. Male!Cousland!PC/Zevran, Alistair/Zevran, Male!Cousland!PC/Zevran/Alistair


**Title: **Polishing A Rough Lamppost  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age Origins  
**Pairing/character:** Male!Cousland!PC/Zevran, Alistair/Zevran, Male!Cousland!PC/Zevran/Alistair  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** The most submissive thing he could do was to be willing to give himself to someone else  
**Kink:** humiliation, d/s, auctioning, voyeurism, sounding

Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?

The very memory of the question was still enough to bring a grin to Grey Warden Caevyn Cousland's lips. Poor Alistair, blushing and stumbling his way through the confession of virginity while Caevyn had to admit to having licked a rather great deal of lampposts in winter.

There had been Dairren and various other minor nobles, obviously, but Caevyn hadn't been above taking his pleasure from the elven... servants one could sometimes find for auction even in Highever.

There was a certain delight in owning someone so completely.

Still, none of the nobles, eager as they were to gain his favour, had been as eager and submissive as Zevran.

Even now, as Caevyn entertained thoughts of Alistair, the assassin was on his knees in the mud beside the shallow lake, naked and working his skilful Antivan mouth around the other man's exposed member.

Not that it was so strange for Caevyn's mind to wander even with the pleasure being inflicted upon him. As he ran his still gloved fingers through the elf's hair his blue gaze would occasionally flick towards the nearby shrubbery, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk before Zevran once again managed to draw a moan from him.

They were being watched.

Normally this might be cause for concern. While some of the more barbarian tribes favoured going into battle with a raging erection, Caevyn rather disliked the thought of facing Darkspawn in this manner. But no... from the lightest of whimpers he'd deduced that none other but his fellow Grey Warden was their spectator. A more than pleasant thought.

"Enough." A single push from the warrior sent Zevran sprawling into the mud. It pleased Caevyn to see the assassin remaining where he'd been thrown... he'd been well-trained indeed.

The Grey Warden took his time removing his gloves, the first actual clothing he had removed for this encounter other than his armour. As he did so he barely paid attention to the elf on the ground, seemingly preoccupied with stripping the leather from his fingers, but focussed on his hidden friend instead. He could hear Alistair breathing and was pleased to find it sounding excited.

Caevyn knelt down, ensuring a free view for Alistair as he did so. Without a word he began running his hands over Zevran's body. While not an uncommon occurrence in lovemaking, the manner in which the human touched the elf put one more in mind of a farmer examining cattle on a market than a lover. Big, calloused hands ran over the assassin's lithe body, tracing and kneading muscle, flicking at nipples and making Zevran writhe in the sand, biting his lower lip and moaning the entire time.

This was one of the things that was so enjoyable about sex with Zevran. The elf couldn't help but be responsive, no matter how much he tried to contain himself. Such eager submission was still relatively new to Caevyn, but it was a joy to behold. Judging by the soft grunt that came from the bushes, Alistair thought much the same.

A smile on his lips, Caevyn stroked the inside of Zevran's thighs. At the slightest push the elf spread his legs almost obscenely, making his human lover chuckle.

"So eager..." Caevyn mumbled as his fingers massaged the elf's opening.

"Don't you think Zevran is being very eager, Alistair?" The warrior asked with a grin, turning his face towards the shrubbery. He could hear the rustle as his startled friend's fight or flight reflex kicked in and laughed softly.

"It's quite all right, Alistair... please, do come closer. There is so much more enjoyment to be had than merely watching. Isn't there, Zevran?" Caevyn's blue eyes locked with the assassin's somewhat shocked gaze only to find the elf recovering quickly, lowering his eyes and nodding mutely.

"See? Zevran agrees," Caevyn said smugly. He knew full well that this hadn't been in the elf's plans for the night, even if Zevran was probably aware they were being watched. Still, Caevyn liked having such a submissive partner... and what was more submissive than willingly allowing yourself to be given to someone else?

Slowly, hesitantly a red-faced Alistair emerged from the bushes. His opened breeches left little of his previous activities to the imagination, even if shock had struck him enough to only leave him half-hard.

With a smile Caevyn produced a small vial from his pocket, coating his fingers with elaborate gestures, ensuring that even a virgin like Alistair would understand the meaning of his actions... and understand it he did.

"Wait, no... I mean, I couldn't..." the Grey Warden began protesting, only to be silenced by his friend.

"We could die tomorrow, Alistair. Do you really want to die a virgin?" To further emphasize his point Caevyn chose that moment to finally allow one slick finger to penetrate Zevran, making the elf gasp in delight. Alistair gulped as the assassin raised his hips a little, his body already begging for more.

Ever so slowly the Grey Warden shook his head. No, he didn't want to die a virgin... he wanted to do the things he'd seen Caevyn do to Zevran. He wanted to run his hands over another willing body, be it male or female. He wanted to thrust into someone, grunting with pleasure. Maker forbid, he actually wanted to try the thing he'd once witnessed where Caevyn slid a smooth, thin rod into Zevran's member... just to know how something that seemed so torturous could provide the pleasure that had been written on the assassin's face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The words were soft, accompanied by a delighted sigh from Zevran as Caevyn slipped another finger into him.

Yes... what was he waiting for? Alistair found himself kneeling between Zevran's legs, his erection returning almost immediately as he thought of what was to come next. When Caevyn removed his fingers Alistair found himself looking at his fellow Grey Warden for permission rather than the man he would actually take. He wasn't quite sure why this was, but it somehow appeared to make sense and when the other man nodded almost imperceptibly Alistair began to lead himself into Zevran.

Caevyn meanwhile settled down beside the elf, stroking his chest and abdomen with long fluid motions as he watched Alistair. It took some effort not to smile, the look on the man's face truly was precious.

"Easy, boy... don't want to spend yourself before we've truly begun." Caevyn grinned, momentarily abandoning his petting of Zevran in order to stroke Alistair's cheek.

"Just take your time... get used to it... we've got all night." Caevyn locked eyes with his fellow Warden, then dropped his hand to put it to the better use of pleasuring Zevran.

Still, even with Caevyn's advice, Alistair was inexperienced and soon his thrusts became erratic, a sure sign he was nearing his climax. Zevran seemed to be enjoying himself though, no matter how short this union lasted in comparison to the ones he'd had with Caevyn. The Antivan mad sure to meet Alistair at every movement, no matter how irregular, until the Grey Warden came to a shuddering orgasm.

Caevyn was quick to move and catch his friend. The last thing he needed was for Alistair to injure Zevran by collapsing on top of the elf. True to form, the first thing the former virgin did was fall soundly asleep, snoring in a way that would make Caevyn's Mabari run for his life.

"Everything you imagined?" Caevyn grinned at his lover once he'd finished making the sleeping Alistair a somewhat more decent sight.

"No... naive as it may seem, not quite... but he'll get there." Zevran grinned, extending his arms towards Caevyn who quite readily crawled over him for a long kiss.


End file.
